


To Serve an Emperor

by MaidenM



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Everyone loves Ferdinand, Hubert and Edelgard's friendship, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Post-CF, mild politics, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: "I think it is time for me to retire,” Edelgard replied, her eyes downcast for just a moment. “I do not believe I have much time left,” she added.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	To Serve an Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, and I felt like I needed to write something that was not porn or angst so I wrote down a little headcanon of mine. This is indulgent, unbeata'ed and written in the early am's so do not mind it too much, I mostly just wanted to get it written down and decided to share.

Neither of them spoke as they fell into their normal evening routine. After Hubert had helped Edelgard out of her formal coat and relieved her of her accessories he began to brew her some chamomile tea as she sat down at her vanity to brush out her hair. Their habits were long since solid, and he liked to think they were a source of comfort for both of them.

Tonight though, he could tell that his Lady was gearing up to say something. He wouldn’t push. She would tell him once she had shrugged off the stress of the day, he was sure.

As the tea brewed he came over and wordlessly offered her his hand. Without looking away from her reflection in the mirror she turned the brush over to him, tired eyes closing as he took over the task.

In the light of the sunset, she looked older than she was. But then, to Hubert she always had. Wise beyond her years, experienced past lifetimes. She would roll her eyes if he told her, he was certain. Wrinkles had begun to show on her face, now that she had entered her thirties. Small ones, ones that spoke not of age but of life, crinkles at the corners of her eyes and lines that grew deeper as she smiled. 

He himself had begun to show his own signs of ageing, though he would argue he had never looked particularly young and handsome - despite what his husband might say. The lines of his face were more pronounced, but most of his own signs came as aches and fatigue. Dorothea had once told him that no dancer at the opera danced into old age at the stage, most choosing to become mentors for the younger dancers as their bodies gave in to time and that the prime age for a dancer never extended past thirty. He had scoffed at it when she had told him, the idea that thirty was old age was ludicrous, but as he grew older he supposed that there was some truth to it and that perhaps he should consider at least a change in his routine to account for his war-battered body.

Ferdinand would be thrilled if he did, he knew. The man cared so deeply for everyone and Hubert felt both privileged and awkward to be the second most important person in his life.

The first and most important person sighed before him, seemingly ready to lighten the load of whatever weighed on her heart.

“I believe it is about time I chose my successor,” she announced.

He hummed, making another pass with the brush through her silver hair before he spoke. “I am sure whoever you choose with be put through the appropriate tests before making it official,” he said.

“Of course, I have thought long and hard about it. I think it is time for me to retire,” Edelgard replied, her eyes downcast for just a moment. “I do not believe I have much time left,” she added.

Hubert’s hands stilled for a moment, just for a fraction of a second. He swallowed tightly. “Perhaps,” he conceded. “Once you are no longer burdened by the weight of your crown, I am sure you will find your strides come easier,” he tried, ignoring how she not too subtly rolled her eyes at his words, “for anything else, I will make sure to care for whatever needs you might have.” Edelgard was quiet for a moment.

“You intend to come with me then? Wherever I will go?” she asked.

“Of course, my Lady. It is my duty, after all.” He bowed, as he had done before her so many times. To his chagrin, Edelgard did not seem happy.

“What if I asked you not to? What if I asked you to care for the new Emperor instead?” Edelgard asked, lilac eyes regarding his reflection before her. Hubert chuckled slightly.

“That will be the job for the new Minister of the Imperial household. Or Ferdinand’s,” he added, only half joking. “My job is to care for you, my Lady.” Once more Edelgard went quiet.

“What if Ferdinand was unable to do it? For that matter, what if I decided to leave Enbarr? You would leave your duty as a husband?”

“Do not underestimate my husband’s abilities, nor his devotion to you. If we left Enbarr, he might even resign to come with us,” Hubert spoke, though the idea of putting Ferdinand in the position where he would have to choose between him and Edelgard or his life’s work as the Prime Minister did cause a twinge of discomfort in his core. Edelgard sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“What if I told you that he couldn’t? That he had to stay here? That you had to choose between him and me?”

Once more Hubert’s hands stilled. This time he found it difficult to move them again. “Has he displeased you in some way, my Lady?” he asked hesitantly. Edelgard shook her head.

“Not in the slightest. The empire thrives because of him. I may be the captain at the helm, but he is my navigator and most trusted advisor. I would be lost without him, and as such, the empire would be as well.”

Pride swelled in Hubert’s chest. All those years ago he had told Ferdinand to stop competing with his Lady, to give up in his quest to surpass her and by some strange twist of fate giving up on that quest had allowed Ferdinand to soar. No longer burdened by his competitiveness with Lady Edelgard Ferdinand strove only to be a better man than he was before, each year setting the bar higher as his achievements piled high. And though he was loath to admit it, Hubert knew there were things Ferdinand accomplished that his Lady had struggled with. Reforming the education system, restoring Hrym - not just its economy but its people - and managing relationships across a continent torn by war, a war many of its citizens still blamed their Emperor for, Ferdinand had spent his blood, sweat and tears to heal Fódlan.

“I couldn’t have done half the things I’ve done without him, Hubert,” Edelgard confessed. “And to this day, I find myself unable to open my heart as he does. People trust him, and he trusts them. I, however, still carry Dimitri’s knife for more than just sentimental reasons.” Hubert’s heart ached for his Lady. The scars she carried went so far beyond her body. “And that is why I do not want you to come with me if I leave. I need to know he, and his pure and open heart, is protected by the only other person I trust completely. I need you to stand by his side, Hubert.”

Hubert sighed, foregoing his usual professionalism to pull up a chair and sit down next to his Lady. For want of at least something to do with his hands, he pulled her hair towards him to begin braiding it.

“I understand, but I must say that if your successor is so lacking that Ferdinand needs to be protected from them as well as hold their hand I might have one or two objections,” he muttered. To his surprise, Edelgard laughed.

“Hubert, have you not worked it out yet?”

He frowned, searching his Lady’s face for any clue. When she smiled at him he felt as if the rug had been pulled out from under him as realization hit him like a hammer to the face.

“You…” he began, finding that the words wouldn’t leave his lips. Edelgard chuckled lightly.

“‘Imperial Consort Vestra’ might take some time getting used to, I understand,” she joked, mirth glittering in her eyes.

“Ferdinand couldn’t possibly--” he began, but once more the words wouldn’t come. This time he realized it was because there were no words to follow that beginning. They had both underestimated Ferdinand before and time and time again he had proved himself. As Ferdinand grew, both as a person and as a presence in Hubert’s heart, he had become someone both of them knew they could turn to at all times.

“I was the one to unite Fódlan. I have doubts in my ability to hold it together. I believe Ferdinand can do what I can not,” Edelgard said, a finality in her voice that told Hubert she had been thinking about this for longer than he was aware. Gently, she placed a dainty hand over his. “Don’t tell him yet though, I will not lose the opportunity to see the look on his face as he’s told.” Hubert barked out a laugh at that.

“He will faint,” he said, “he almost did when he proposed to me.”

“And when you were wedded.” Edelgard added, a smile playing on her lips.

They sat quietly for a moment. The sun's last rays had disappeared, the haze of dusk shrouding the world around them.

“Forgive me, it seems I have forgotten your tea,” Hubert muttered, casting a glance towards to the cooling pot at the other end of the room.

“No matter, I feel lighter than I have in years right now,” Edelgard sighed happily. “Do you have any plans for the evening?”

“Work, for both me and Ferdinand. A Minister’s job is never done.”

“Then I order you both to take the rest of the night off. His life will be even busier than usual soon enough,” Edelgard smiled, though there was sympathy in her eyes. Hubert nodded, for once not arguing that neither of them minded their jobs. Edelgard gave his hand a friendly pat. “You are dismissed for the day, Hubert. Go to him.”

Nodding once more, Hubert stood up and gave a bow to his Emperor. As he left her quarters, he felt light and untethered - a feeling he normally found unpleasant and foreign. But as his steps brought him closer to the Prime Minister’s office the feeling receded. Step by step he came closer, each one grounding him, once more making him feel firm and certain. Once he arrived he threw the door open without knocking.

“Hubert?” Ferdinand asked where he sat at his desk, eyebrows raised and one ink-stained hand brushing a stray lock from his face. He had the look of a man who had, once again, forgotten about the rest of the world as he worked. “What time is it?” he asked, glancing towards the clock on the wall.

“No matter,” Hubert spoke as he came around the desk to cup Ferdinand’s jaw and pull him into a kiss. “You are to take the rest of the night off, Emperor’s orders.”

Ferdinand stared at him, a surprised look in his wide amber eyes. “But I am just about to finish my letter to the Governor of Fhirdiad. The anniversary of the post-war rebellion is next month and I wish to--” Hubert cut him off with another kiss, this one deeper and longer.

“Emperor’s orders,” he repeated as they parted, pulling the quill from Ferdinand’s hand and laying it to the side. Wordlessly he pulled his husband from his chair and into his arms, letting the magic in his blood come alive to warp them both to their shared chambers. Ferdinand relaxed in his arms, though clearly a bit caught off-guard.

“What brought this on, jewel of mine?” the redhead asked as Hubert took in the scent of his hair and the shape of his body.

“Want you for myself,” Hubert mumbled, “just for a while. Will you indulge an old fool?”

Ferdinand chuckled warmly, returning the embrace. “Of course, I am always going to be yours and yours alone,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to his beloved’s lips. “Will you take a bath with me? I feel filthy after my day and I’m sure you are no better off.”

“That sounds nice. I’ll draw us a bath,” Hubert said and gave yet another kiss before parting from his husband. As he busied himself preparing their water, picking out Ferdinand’s favourite shampoo and picking out their nightclothes he found himself relaxing to the familiarity of it all.

After all, it had always been his fate to serve the Emperor of Adrestia.


End file.
